


A Cat On A Mission

by gnarf



Series: The Holly Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cats, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Hogwarts Letters, POV Harry Potter, POV Neville Longbottom, Tea, great dad dudley, pov Dudley Dursley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: A cat sitting next to his fence was nothing new for Dudley. Since Holly and Ivy had started to feed every stray cat they found it was a daily occurrence that at least three of them sat there. Somehow the cats always found them, even if the girls stopped feeding them near their house.But something about this cat made Dudley frown. It didn't move, neither did the cat blink or even twitch as it watched him coming it's way to pick up the newspaper. It just stared at him, as if he had done something he shouldn't have done.





	1. A Cat On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for keyflight, because I love her and because she´s a great beta and friend!! Thank you lovely!!! 💜 💜 💜 💜
> 
> This will be a series, I'll write for it whenever I feel like it. I have big plans for Miss Holly!  
> And of course there will be drarry later 😄

* * *

 

 

A cat sitting next to his fence was nothing new for Dudley. Since Holly and Ivy had started to feed every stray cat they found it was a daily occurrence that at least three of them sat there. Somehow the cats always found them, even if the girls stopped feeding them near their house. 

 

But something about this cat made Dudley frown. It didn't move, neither did the cat blink or even twitch as it watched him coming it's way to pick up the newspaper. It just stared at him, as if he had done something he shouldn't have done. 

 

“Whatever it is, I'm sorry. Just so you know.” 

 

He had no idea why he had said that, especially to a cat. But her looks reminded him of the nun that taught at his old school and he shivered at that memory. When he turned around he could swear he heard a huff coming from the cat, but on second thought it was probably only a sneeze. 

 

Closing the door behind him he decided to send the girls out if the cat was still there when they woke up. 

 

But first, he had to prepare breakfast while planning a birthday party. Holly's birthday was tomorrow and neither him nor Sarah had any idea what to do with a bunch of prepubescent girls for an entire day. 

 

* * *

 

Dudley sat on the stairs in front of his house and watched as his girls tried to find out why the cat was sitting there. She hadn't moved one inch since he picked up the newspaper this morning. 

 

By now they knew it was a she, at least that's what Holly had told him, and usually she was right. She had always had a thing for animals of any kind and he had stopped wondering about it long ago. 

 

So far the cat was a mystery, she refused to eat what the girls had brought her, neither did she drink the stinky cat milk nor the water. She also wasn't a big fan of getting pet, looking positively suffering as the girls touched her. 

 

After some time it got boring for Ivy and she went to jump on their trampoline, using the few hours before it got too hot outside. Holly, on the other hand, just crossed her legs on the ground and seemingly started a staring competition with the cat. 

 

Dudley chuckled as he stood up, deciding the cat wouldn't harm his girl, and went inside to sneak up on Sarah and maybe steal something of the cake frosting for him and the girls. 

 

* * *

 

“So, what's it with the cat?” 

 

Dudley had taken over the cake decorating, giving Sarah the time to sit down at their kitchen table to lick the spoon clean without getting caught. 

 

“I don't know. She's not looking like trouble and Holly started a staring contest with her when I came inside.”

 

“She has a funny drawing on her face, don't you think? It looks a bit like she's wearing glasses,” Sarah chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, she reminds me of that cranky nun in my old school…”

 

“Oh yeah, you told me ‘bout her. Spooky. I'm sure she'll get bored soon. It's not like we have anything to entertain her here and just so you know, we won't keep her!”

 

“I know. If you'll excuse me now, there is some frosting left and I'm going to steal it and eat it with our girls.”

 

Before Sarah could do as much as to drop her spoon, Dudley had ran off with the frosting bowl and a mad chuckle, calling for the kids as he reached their front door. 

 

* * *

 

The sun stood high in the sky, mercilessly burning down onto them, and staying outside wasn't an option anymore. 

 

But what troubled him was that the cat still hadn't moved away, looking towards their house as if she waited for something interesting to happen. Dudley was worried she wouldn't survive the heat but he had no idea what to do. 

 

“Why won't she move, dad? It's too hot for her out there, but she's not looking for a shadowy spot…”

 

“I don't know, Lolly.” Furrowing his brows he joined her at the window and once again looked at the cat. “Do you think I can borrow the small table from your room? We could place it over her, at least like that she'd be in the shadow.”

 

“Great idea, dad! I'll clear it, give me a second!” Holly ran off and seconds later he heard loud noises coming from the room upstairs. 

 

When his daughter called for him he forced his eyes away from the cat and walked upstairs to fetch the small table, not entirely sure he wanted to see the demolished room. Holly surely just swept everything on it to the floor in her mission to save the cat. 

 

And that was exactly what he found in the room. After ordering her to clean up the mess she made, he picked up the table, nearly stumbling over a bunch of magazines, as he made his way out. 

 

The few steps from his door to where the cat sat had him already sweating and he examined her before stepping closer. 

 

“Okay, so don't be scared, but I really don't want you to die here. I'll place this table over you because you seemingly have a very important mission and won't move. So please don't freak out, this is only for your safety.” Chiding himself for talking to a cat, he huffed and carefully placed the table over her. 

 

After his work was done he bent down to look at her, taking the risk she'd jump at his face. “You alright there buddy? Yes? Good kitty. Just stay as long as you please.”

 

This was the first time the cat actually blinked at him, and Dudley swore he could hear another huff before—the stupid cat stood up and left. Without turning back once. 

 

* * *

  
  


Dear Miss. Holly Dursley, 

 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

You'll be picked up tomorrow morning by someone who will assist you with buying your necessaries. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

 

Happy Birthday. 

 

Yours sincerely, 

 

Minerva McGonagall 

Headmistress 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Of Witches and Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley knew he had to tell Sarah about the letter, about Harry and the magical world—and he was also absolutely sure that she'd think he was mad. 
> 
> “There's something I never told you about me, or better yet, my family, because I really thought it wasn't necessary. But today I got the news that I have to tell you, so please don't think I'm crazy when I do, yes?”
> 
> Sarah looked worried at him but nodded without saying a word, so Dudley proceeded.

The weather had changed overnight. The sky was dark, heavy clouds hanging low, showering them with huge drops. It was a welcome change after the dryness of the last weeks but still, Dudley had hoped the rain would hold off. 

 

Now they had to deal with Holly's friends trapped inside their house for the rest of the day. 

 

But that wasn't the only thing they had to deal with. 

 

When he went outside this morning he had found the letter on his doorstep, a letter he'd know everywhere, even if years had passed since he had seen one of them. 

 

He had managed to hide it from Sarah and Holly, but he knew what would happen if he didn't act quickly. The problem was, he had no idea how to explain all of this to his wife, or his daughter, without them thinking he was crazy. 

 

_ ‘Oh yeah, witches and wizards exist. Our daughter is one of them and she'll leave for an entire year beginning in September.’  _ That was stupid, all of this was stupid. He had no idea if things had changed in their world. He knew it had been dangerous, a war, soul sucking monsters, wizards killing people like him for fun… 

 

If only he knew where Harry was. He didn't even know if he survived the war. He only knew that one day it was over and they were allowed to go home and neither his father nor mother had asked any questions. That was years ago and he never heard anything from Hestia and Dedalus again after that. 

 

He'd speak with Sarah first, he had to explain her what this meant. Had to tell her about Harry, about wizards, and his Aunt Lily that he had never met. And tomorrow when whoever it was came over to pick up Lolly, he'd ask for help in explaining it to her. And force him to at least take Dudley with them, because he needed to see if their world was safe for his little girl now. 

 

Sighing, he flushed the loo where he successfully hid himself for the last fifteen minutes before he returned to the birthday party. Putting on a big smile he picked up the bowl of popcorn and brought it to the girls who were currently occupying his TV for a cinema party. 

 

At least Sarah was distracted by watching the movies with Holly and her guests, that she didn't notice that he was busy worrying about their future once again.

 

* * *

 

“Are they finally asleep?” Dudley asked with a tired smile as Sarah joined him on the sofa. 

 

“I swear if Jessica's mother hadn't picked her up when she did I'd have brought her home personally. That kid is a nuisance. I'm glad out kids at least know basic manners.” Groaning she threw herself half on top of him and Dudley smiled as he pressed a kiss onto her hair. “To answer your question, yes, they are both finally asleep.”

 

“Well see it this way, we managed another birthday without killing a kid. So that's a success, isn't it?” 

 

“Yep.” Sighing, Sarah looked up at him with a frown. “So now will you tell me what was worrying you all day long or do I have to wait till tomorrow?”

 

Dudley should have known he couldn't hide anything from her, especially after all these years. Stupid of him to assume that he could.

 

He felt a sad smile play over his lips as he sat up, leaving Sarah nothing else but to follow him. 

 

“I have to tell you something, and I'm not entirely sure how to do it without you thinking I'm mad—” he started, but Sarah already stopped him there. 

 

“No more children! We're too old for that and I really hoped for some peace in a couple of years!”

 

“Wha—? Oh god no! Please, no, it's not about me wanting even more of these little humans in our house! Two are more than enough after days like this, thanks a lot!” He made pause and stared at his wife before shaking his head and starting over new. 

 

“There's something I never told you about me, or better yet, my family, because I really thought it wasn't necessary. But today I got the news that I have to tell you, so please don't think I'm crazy when I do, yes?”

 

Sarah looked worried at him but nodded without saying a word, so Dudley proceeded. 

 

“I have a cousin, you don't know him, and I haven't seen him in years. His mother was my mother's sister. She died when we were babies, so he came to live with us. My parents treated him like shit and I wasn't much better, only realising way too late that what they did, what  _ I _ did, was wrong. He had some—he was different, in many ways. And when he turned eleven he got a letter. A letter that told him that he was a wizard. Of course my father freaked out, you know how he is. He tried to hide the truth from him, but he couldn't. One day a giant man knocked the door down and told my cousin everything. That is when my father had a complete meltdown. Anyways, the thing is, witches and wizards, magic, unicorns, fairies, all of that exists, it's real, and I need you to believe me.”

 

Sarah took a deep breath before she pulled up her knees and buried her head in her arms on top of them. “Eleven, you say, huh? So that's what's going on with Lolly? She's a witch?”

 

Dudley had no trouble making out her muffled voice, but he surely had trouble believing what he heard. Sarah wasn't shocked at all, she even sounded a bit relieved at that news. 

 

“I mean it explains a lot, Duddy. But what does that mean for her? For us? Will someone come here to knock our door down as well? Will she leave and we'll never hear from her again? Like your cousin? I don't want that to happen to my baby!”

 

“No!” Dudley nearly screamed that at her. Pulling her into her arms he tried to remember what had happened after the giant knocked down their door. “There is a school. Like a boarding school. She's accepted there and will learn everything she needs to be safe, to control her magic. Tomorrow there'll be a visit, whoever it is, they'll take Lolly with them to shop for necessaries and I sure as hell will go with them. There was a wizarding war when my cousin was young and I won't allow her to go if stuff hasn't changed.”

 

“A war?” 

 

“Yes. But as far as I know it's over for good. Believe me, I wouldn't allow her to go if it wasn't.”

 

It was quiet after that, neither of them had anything to say. Dudley was still shocked that Sarah had accepted it just like that, without asking once if he was crazy. If he had to be honest they both knew that Holly was somehow different to the other kids. But it wasn't like the things Harry had done, and all parents thought their kid was special, so Dudley had pushed that thought far away. 

 

His thoughts drifted to Ivy. Ivy was too young, only seven right now, so he had no idea if she'd be like her sister or not. The pets, the healthy flowers, lucky little things that happened, it was always around Holly as far as he could tell. But only the thought of history repeating itself made him hope that Ivy was a witch as well. 

 

“Oh man, I bet now we'll get rid of my parents for good.” Dudley suddenly chuckled and Sarah chimed in before she went quiet again. 

 

He knew she was lost in her own thoughts now, but he also knew that she'll be fine. Sarah was a fighter, and intelligent enough to understand what all of that meant for them. And how special their little girl really was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you must be Holly, am I right?” Neville asked the girl. She was small for her age, and nearly a perfect copy of her mother right up to the piercing blue eyes. 
> 
> “Yes, sir. Who are you?”
> 
> “My name is Neville Longbottom, I'm here to give you a very special letter for your birthday. I'm sorry that it's a day late, but a little cat whispered me that you had guests yesterday and I didn't want to disturb your party,” Neville smiled.

“You want me to do what?” Neville asked, astonished. It wasn't his first time to help someone from a muggle family find their way into the magical world, but it surely was the first time Minerva behaved like that. And with the Look she now gave him he felt like being her student again, and not her colleague.

 

“I want you, Neville, to come to my office after you returned, and give me _full_ report on today. Pensive memories would be great but I know I can't ask you for that.”

 

“What is so special about this kid to make you you freak out like this?”

 

“I am _not_ freaking out, Mr. Longbottom! It's just very important that I know how today went, for reasons I can't tell you because it's not up to me to let you know. But I think her father might tell you, if he has half a brain,” Minerva huffed.

 

“Okay. So what's her name? Only if you can tell me, if course.” Neville said grinning.

 

“Don't play the smart one on me, Neville. I might forget to water my plants if I get to upset.”

 

Clamping his hands over his chest, he looked at her in fake shock until she laughed and handed him the letter.

 

“Her name is Holly Dursley, she's muggle-born and has no idea that she's a witch. Her birthday was yesterday, but she celebrated with her friends, that's why you'll go there today. Don't forget—”

 

“—to come by when I'm back, yeah. I got that.”

 

“Good, see you tonight.”

 

“‘later, Minerva.”

 

Neville shook his head as he closed the heavy door behind him. Looking down at the envelope, he furrowed his brows; Dursley, he could swear he knew the name from somewhere. He had definitely heard it before, but he couldn't place it.

 

Tucking the letter away, he started humming as he made his way through the empty castle and towards Hogsmeade. He enjoyed the silence of this place when nobody was around, it was nearly as nice as the excited chatter of the new arriving students on September first.

 

* * *

 

 

Neville apparated in a small alley next to a big playground. The area was nice, small, old houses with big gardens all around him, nothing that would explain Minerva's behaviour. But still, something about it nagged at him.

 

He found the house without any trouble. The garden looked a bit greener here, the flowers happier, but besides that, nothing seemed suspicious. At least, not until a big man stormed towards him, fear clearly written all over his face.

 

Kneading his hands, he stopped in front of Neville and looked somewhere over his right shoulder. “Are you—?”

 

“Coming from Hogwarts? Yes. My name is Neville Longbottom, I'm a professor, and here to help Holly buy her things.”

 

Something about this man was off. Neville was used to excited parents, parents who thought this was a joke of some kind, or straight up angry parents. But this… this was new. Not once in the nine years that he now helped muggle-borns find their way into the magical world had he seen fear.

 

“I know I can't stop you, but please wait another second before you go in. I need to speak to you without them.”

 

“Mr. Dursley, I suppose that's correct?” Neville asked. The man in front of him nodded and he continued, “Listen, I don't know what you're afraid of, but I'm not here to kidnap Holly. Getting a letter from Hogwarts doesn't mean I'll take her with me today and you'll never see her again, it's an invitation to one of the best private schools in Europe—”

 

But Mr. Dursley stopped him mid-sentence, his voice nearly too quiet to hear. “Is the war over? Is it over for good? I need to know before I let her go with you.”

 

“Where do you—?” Neville stared at him in shock. These were Muggles, they shouldn't know about the war.

 

“My cousin was—is a wizard. I don't know if he's still alive, I just know that there was a war, I don't know who won it, but we're not dead yet, and you're here, so I suppose his side won, the good ones. So please tell me, is it really over?”

 

Suddenly Neville understood why Mr. Dursley was afraid. If he knew about the war, Merlin knows what else he had seen. “Yes. We won, and it's over. Holly is safe in our world, and the rest of your family as well. I could even see if I find news about your lost cousin, see what happened to him, if you want me to. Maybe he'll be able to explain things better?”

 

“Yeah, I think I'd like that. But let's talk with Holly first. I haven't told her because I was afraid of—you know—and I think I could really use your help because I have no idea how to tell her that she's a witch.”

 

“Kids usually wrap their heads around that idea more easily than their parents,” Neville laughed. “I'm sure she'll be very excited.”

 

* * *

 

Neville stepped into the small kitchen and found Mrs. Dursley waiting for them, a cup of tea in her hand. Her black, curly hair falling over her face as she sighed and lowered her head. “So it's true?” she asked without looking up. “Witches, wizards, magic, this stuff exists? I mean, my great grandmother used to tell stories, but that's what they were, stories. Who are you?”

 

When she finally looked up, Neville stared into stunning blue eyes that seemed to eradicate a magic all on their own. Out of instinct he pulled up a shield around his mind before he swallowed, “My name is Neville Longbottom, I'm here to show Holly her way into the magical world.”

 

“Show me first. I won't believe a single word until you proved me that magic really exists.”

 

Ah yes, this behaviour was something Neville had seen before. Mrs. Dursley seemingly had no experience with the magical world but enough brain not to trust a random stranger who tried to make her believe magic existed.

 

“Of course, Mrs. Dursley.” Neville smiled and pulled out his wand. With quick movements he summoned a cup of tea and filled it with water from the tab before making it cook and throwing a tea bag into it. For good measure he accio'd the sugar from their counter and poured some of it into his cup.

 

The tea flew towards him and Neville put it down on the counter next to Mrs. Dursley so she can check for any cheap tricks, when he heard a loud gasp from behind him he jumped and turned around.

 

Two girls stood in the door behind them, both still in their pyjamas, hair sticking in every direction, mesmerised looks on their faces.

 

“That was awesome! Mummy, who is that? My birthday party was yesterday, why is the magician one day late? Can I see another trick?” the bigger one asked nearly vibrating from excitement.

 

“What did I tell you two about sneaking up on adults?” Mr. Dursley asked, exasperated.

 

“We didn't sneak up on you! The magician made us appear! We were both in our beds, but then I heard a voice and—poof—here we are!”

 

Mr. Dursley looked at him with a shocked expression, but Neville only pulled up his hands in surrender. “It wasn't me, I swear. I'd never do that, it's dangerous.”

 

“Ivy, go and get dressed. Don't forget to brush your teeth, I'll know when you're lying. Holly, you can follow her in a minute.”

 

“But, daddy! That's not fair! Why do I have to go and Holly can stay?”

 

“Because I said so, you'll get to ask the _magician_ your questions when Holly is brushing her teeth, yes?”

 

“Ugh, fine!”

 

Pinching his nose, Mr. Dursley watched his younger daughter stomp away from the kitchen while Mrs. Dursley only snorted in her tea.

 

“So you must be Holly, am I right?” Neville asked the girl. She was small for her age, and nearly a perfect copy of her mother right up to the piercing blue eyes.

 

“Yes, sir. Who are you?”

 

“My name is Neville Longbottom, I'm here to give you a very special letter for your birthday. I'm sorry that it's a day late, but a little cat whispered me that you had guests yesterday and I didn't want to disturb your party,” Neville smiled.

 

“A little cat? Shouldn't it be a little bird, Mr. Longbottom?” Holly asked with a pulled up brow.

 

“Ahh yes, usually it is. But this time, it was a cat. Grumpy thing. Pretty headstrong, not sure if you met her.”

 

“I think I did. There was a cat that refused to speak to me, not like the others. She just stared at me.”

 

“So you speak to cats?” Neville asked smiling. “That's cool, I have a friend who speaks to snakes.”

 

“Oh, not only cats! All kind of animals! But cats are the most fun ones to speak to, they have interesting stories to tell! Did you know that they remembered many lives before the ones they are living right now? That's so cool!”

 

“No, I really didn't know that. But that is very interesting! Do you want to read your special letter? There are probably a few things I have to explain to you afterwards.”

 

Holly nodded excitedly, and Neville reached into his pocket and handed her the letter, watching her as she ripped it open and started to read.

 

Maybe that was what Minerva meant. Maybe little Holly and her ability to speak to animals was something that unsettled her. But Neville was sure she'd tell him as soon as he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	4. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know who his cousin is?” Neville asked. He needed to know what happened to him, needed to know what happened at all. He never heard of Muggles being against the magical world, not since they vanished from their lives and started to live in secret, at least. 
> 
> “Yes. He's alive and doing well. I'm not sure if we should tell him about his cousins daughter. It could go horribly wrong for both sides.”
> 
> “Well, Mr. Dursley bought an owl today. I think if he wants to contact his cousin, he'll figure out how to do it on his own. The real question is, should we warn him?”

Neville just pinned the picture Holly and Ivy had drawn for him to the wall of his private rooms as the cat patronus appeared next to him. With a sigh he looked down at it and furrowed a brow while waiting for the commanding voice he knew he'd hear. 

 

“I'm waiting, Neville…” the cat said. 

 

Sighing again, he turned and left his rooms to walk towards Minerva's office. When he came back he was under the impression that it wouldn't hurt her to wait another ten minutes, but seemingly he was wrong. He really should have known better by now. 

 

When he reached the heavy doors they swung open on their own, leaving just enough space so he could enter before closing with a crash behind him. Surely this wasn't a good sign. 

 

Spotting Minerva on the chair behind her desk, he walked over to her and sat down in front of her, waiting for an explanation. 

 

“How was today?” Minerva asked without losing a second on formalities. 

 

“Good. At first it was a bit strange, you could have told me that her father knew about the war, by the way. But as soon as I told him it was over for good, it was like every other day I got to pick up a new student. She can talk to animals, is it that what worried you? She seems like a good kid if you'd ask me, though. No need to worry.”

 

“I figured that much when she tried to get an answer out of me on Friday, yes. So there were no difficulties? Her father didn't make any trouble?” 

 

“Why would he make trouble? Because he had a cousin who seemingly was a wizard and told him about the war? I totally forgot to ask for his name, so I can see if he made it, damn. Could you please tell me what all of this is about, Minerva? And why were you at their house at all?” Neville started to feel the beginning of a migraine sneaking its way into his brain and he wanted to end this quickly. 

 

“Mr. Dursley's family made us some trouble in the past. They are known to be strictly against the magical world and all their beings. When Holly's name turned up on my list, I was worried Mr. Dursley would be like his relatives, but it seems like I made a mistake by judging too soon without knowing anything about him.” At that Minerva visibly relaxed. “I trust your expertise, and if you say there was nothing off except that he was afraid, and that his daughter can speak to pets, I'll stop worrying and welcome Holly here as every other student before, and after her.”

 

“Do you know who his cousin is?” Neville asked. He needed to know what happened to him, needed to know what happened at all. He never heard of Muggles being against the magical world, not since they vanished from their lives and started to live in secret, at least. 

 

“Yes. He's alive and doing well. I'm not sure if we should tell him about his cousins daughter. It could go horribly wrong for both sides.”

 

“Well, Mr. Dursley bought an owl today. I think if he wants to contact his cousin, he'll figure out how to do it on his own. The real question is, should we warn him?” 

 

After staring at him for a second Minerva sighed, “I'll speak with him. And you go and finish your curriculum for the new year, I need it on my desk within a week.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.” Neville stood and saluted her with a grin that would have made Peeves proud before fleeing her office. 

 

Whatever this was about, Neville was sure she'd take care of it. Even if it nagged at him that he didn't know more than before his visit here. But it was useless to argue with her, that was something he had learned as a student himself. And it hadn't changed over the last years. So he decided to forget it and do as told and figure out his damn curriculum before it was too late. Like this, he might find the time to visit some of his friends before the students came back to Hogwarts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	5. Decisions and Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry's Floo chimed up and he spotted Minerva's head asking if it's okay if she came through, his mind instantly went through the whole book of possible catastrophes and bad news he could think of.
> 
> It got even worse when she handed him a box of biscuits before sitting down on his armchair without saying a word, waiting for him to take a seat on his sofa.
> 
> “Long time no see, Minerva.” Harry's attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably and earned him nothing more than a furrowed brow so he gave it up with a sigh. “Just tell me what it is.”

When Harry's Floo chimed up and he spotted Minerva's head asking if it's okay if she came through, his mind instantly went through the whole book of possible catastrophes and bad news he could think of. 

 

It got even worse when she handed him a box of biscuits before sitting down on his armchair without saying a word, waiting for him to take a seat on his sofa.

 

“Long time no see, Minerva.” Harry's attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably and earned him nothing more than a furrowed brow so he gave it up with a sigh. “Just tell me what it is.”

 

“Good evening, Harry. I'm sorry to interrupt your holiday. Where is—?”

 

“Traveling, won't be home for another week. Minerva, you look like you have bad news, and the box of biscuits in my hands tells me that assumption is right.”

 

Minerva huffed before she leaned back and summoned a cup of tea from his kitchen, better said, his cup of tea, the one he had just made himself. “You'd have been a good Auror, even if you went another path,” Minerva said, sipping on the tea. “Yes, you're right. I'm here because I need to talk to you, if the news is bad, that's up to you to decide. We'll get a new student next year, Neville picked her up today.”

 

“What's so spe—”

 

“It's your cousin's daughter, Holly Dursley. He bought an owl today and we think he'll write to you.”

 

Harry nearly dropped the biscuits at that. “Dud—Dudley's daughter? She's a witch? Did he make any trouble? Is she—I can—”

 

Minerva held her hand up to stop his rambling, “I visited them before I sent the letter, as a cat of course, and young Miss Holly is a very well behaved kid as far as I can tell. Even if a bit nosy for my liking. Mr. Dursley on the other hand, let's say, he was more than a bit afraid by the idea of her leaving for Hogwarts. He told Neville that his  _ cousin  _ is a wizard, and that he didn't know if you were alive or not. Neither did he know how exactly the war ended and who won. After he was told that his daughter will be safe, Neville said it was a visit like every other one. I know you wanted to leave all of this behind, Harry, but you can't ignore this part of it now that Miss Dursley will visit Hogwarts. I have to ask, will this be a problem for you?”

 

Harry leaned back and opened the box to eat one of the biscuits; this would buy him the time to think this through. He already knew his answer was no, but he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe Dudley's daughter was a witch, couldn't believe Dudley reacted like every other parent to that news. Yes, when they last met, the day Harry left the Dursleys, Dudley had said a few things that let him hope he'd be better than his parents. But still, Harry hadn't contacted him after the war for the simple reason that he didn't need to know what changed Dudley's mind. He just wanted his peace after everything that happened, and the Dursleys were the last people who'd help him with that. Making a decision Harry swallowed his biscuit and looked at Minerva. 

 

“No, no problems. But she can't know we're related, not now anyways. I don't know her but I know her father, and her grandparents. They'd use the fact of being related to  _ a someone  _ for their own purposes, and I won't let that happen.”

 

“I won't tell her, and Neville doesn't know you're the cousin. It's up to you if you ever tell her. But if you really want to keep her in the dark, you have to speak to your cousin. He doesn't know how important your role was, so he could drop the name without thinking anything of it.”

 

“I'll owl him. Thank you for telling me, Minerva.”

 

“No problem, Harry. We'll see each other in August, if you need anything, or if Mr. Dursley changes his mind and starts any trouble, please don't hesitate to contact me.” Minerva sent one of her rare smiles in his direction before she stood up and left through the Floo. 

 

Seconds after she vanished Harry jumped up and started to pace his small living room while stuffing one biscuit after the other in his mouth, eating half of the box before he made a decision. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also sorry if anyone had to read my betas comments here before I updated it 😂 I took the unedited copy first

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
